


Stay

by bearpeaches



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Broken marriage, Light Angst, M/M, Professor Kim Jongin, Secret Relationship, Student Do Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearpeaches/pseuds/bearpeaches
Summary: Is it wrong to be happy even if it seems right? Or to stay right, even if it feels wrong?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 19
Kudos: 81
Collections: Kaisoo OLAO Adoption Round 1





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best for our beloved KAISOO.
> 
> Prompt #109

Jongin groans when he hears his alarm go off, he blindly reaches for his phone to turn it off. It’s still six in the morning but he needs to get ready since today is his first day at the new university. He is a professor and teaches Fine Art, which he genuinely loves. Even at a very young age, he dreamt of having his exhibit. He loves putting his idea into an artistic way, which is painting. It is also his way of expressing his emotions; he feels that without art he is incomplete. Whenever he is sad, exhausted he paints to release all the negativity as he is not good at expressing and sharing it with someone. That’s why sometimes he wondered how he ended up teaching wherein fact he doesn’t enjoy talking in front of hard-headed students.

His artworks are all displayed in his room where no one else has seen yet. It’s not that he doesn’t want anyone to see it, it’s just that he wants to share it with someone as equally passionate as him. He slowly sits up and roams his eyes to where his paintings are, a pride creeps in him as he observes how beautiful they are. However, he felt sad suddenly thinking no one shows interest in it, even Krystal, his wife.

He sighs and pushes himself to stand and start preparing. As much as he hates being back to zero, he doesn’t have a choice but to man up his decision. He recently quit his job to live with Krystal, she’s one nurse that transferred to the hospital’s rural branch. Luckily, the nearest university in the area needs an Art Professor and so it was easy for Jongin to look for a recent job. Plus, Suho, his college best friend, which is also a Professor at the same university, was there to back him up. Though the offer is less than what he received previously, he accepted it because he doesn’t want to stay at home doing anything. Jongin is thankful that the university allows him to continue the subject the previous professor left, that the fall semester has already started and so he needs to be quick and study the syllabus. If he survived in the city, he thinks he can survive here.

=============

“You can do this,” Jongin mumbles while on his way to the faculty office. Wearing loose khaki pants paired with plaid long sleeves and his old messenger bag hanging in his shoulder, he looks too old at 32 from the way he dresses more to that he also wears round specs which added to how weird he looks like, he always got teased in his previous job but dismisses his colleagues since this is his comfy work attire, he didn’t bother changing it. He’s an hour early, and no one is in the room yet. He settles to his desk and starts reading the materials he will use later. His first-class will start in an hour and he can’t deny that he is nervous. He sighs heavily while checking his watch.

Forty-five minutes left.

=============

“Kyuunnnng,” Kyungsoo almost drops his book upon hearing his best friend’s voice. He is in the hallway going to their room for the first period.

“What the fuck Baek,” he shouted back acting to throw the book at him.

“Woah, hold your emotion, dear best friend,” Baek’s sassy response. “Don’t you know that we will have a new professor today?” he continued.

“I know,” Kyungsoo replied, not stopping to wait for Baek.

“Really?” it surprised him knowing that his best friend is aware of what is happening. “How come? So, you are interested now with society?”

Kyungsoo abruptly stops and faces Baek.

“The fuck is wrong with people gossiping the new professor? From the primary gate until here I can hear everyone is talking about him,” then he continues walking.

“Well, aren’t you curious?” Baek teases him. “What if he is young and hot and sexy.”

“It’s too early for your horny tits, Baek, calm the fuck down.”

“Language, babe”

“Fuck you”

“No thanks, I have my Chanyeollie to do that.”

“Remind me, why am I friends with you?”

“That hurts babe,” Baek said while holding his chest and pretending to be offended.

They are about to entire the room when they see Yeol waving and running up to them.

“… and Yeol too, both of you are disgusting,” Kyungsoo added, rolling his eyes to the lovers.

“Hey, did you wake up at the wrong side of the bed?” Yeol said with his gleeful grin. He pulls Baek and hugs him.

“Wrong baby, no one is on the other side of the bed, that’s why.”

Kyungsoo hears unruly laughter but doesn't mind them. He settles inside the room and waits for the class to start.

Kyungsoo had known them at the beginning of his college life. He witnessed how stupid their love story starts and how their relationship blooms after the confessions. There is nothing he desires but genuine happiness for them. Although sometimes he wanted to strangle them to death of how annoying they can be, they are the only people he can run to, who understand and honestly love him.

They are all taking up Fine Arts however Yeol is majoring in film and video production, Baek is in theatre and voice while he took up painting. As much as he wants to drop the course, they only have one more year. It was foolish of him to enroll knowing that he always wanted Culinary. He dreamt of becoming one of the top chefs in the country, having his restaurant and getting to travel the world to experience various cuisines. He scolded himself for believing that the course is suitable for him and so he paid the price of striving to finish it. Not that he doesn’t like the course, he learned to love it, however; it reminds him of the person he thought was the one for him.

Just one more year and he is free.

“Good morning”

Kyungsoo’s trail of the past cuts off when he hears the voice. He sat up straight, trying to eye the prof. Well, he’s low-key curious about how he looks. He seems nervous, that’s what he first observed.

“I hope everyone knows that Mr. Suppasit will no longer hold this class. He needs to return to Thailand for personal reasons,” the prof continues.

Kyungsoo can’t hear the man properly because most of the students are cackling and are all trying to contain their laughter. He looks at Baek, who’s doing the same.

“What?” he whispers because he was so confused.

“The fuck they say that the new prof. is hot?” Baek said, having difficulty stifling his voice. “Look at him, bored and old.”

He rolls his eyes and peeks at the man in front; he has a weird sense of fashion, but he suspects the man is old. Kyungsoo checks him out, he was sitting far but he can see that the man is tall; he has tan skin and his face, sharp jaw, pouty pair of lips, and his eyes -

Kyungsoo hastily dips his head, he suddenly feels hot, he catches him. He attempted looking at him after some time but he still stared at him. Their eyes meet. Was it just his imagination, or the man smirks at him? Kyungsoo hears him clear his throat and proceeds with the lectures.

“Fuck” was the only word he mutters while trying to listen to the discussion.

=============

“Do you think I didn’t see it?” Baek teases him.

They are having lunch at the university’s cafeteria. He pretends unknowledgeable of what his best friend was saying.

“See what?”

“Don’t see what-see what me Mr. Do,”, Baek said with a stern voice and pointed fingers at his best friend sitting in front of him. “How the fuck your taste changes from Yifan A.K. A Mr. Everything to Mr. Kim AKA Mr. Old Fashion?”

“Mention his name one more time and I will stab you with this fork,” Kyungsoo retaliates.

“Babe, relax, you know that’s not my intention,” Baek said, clasping Kyungsoo’s wrist.

They bicker most of the time and Kyungsoo might not admit it vocally, but this is what he adores most about Byun Baek Hyun. He is a keen observer as fuck and the guy doesn’t know how to stop unless he squeezes the information out of you.

“I don’t know, okay? He is weird but I think he is fine.”

“Define, fine?” Baek pushes the topic and quotes the word fine by his fingers.

“I mean, he looks silly but admits it, he has charm. I just don’t know how to express it but the man is something,” Kyungsoo clarifies while gazing at his food.

“Really babe? Like where? Argh, I felt sad when Mr. Suppasit resigned, like damn, I haven’t yet made my way unto his lap I can give him a ride of his life,” Baek dreamingly said.

“Stupid, did you see his boyfriend? If looks can kill a lot of students are in hell especially you.”

“Babe, as if I will do it. I will only give myself to my Channie. The hell I will compete with Gulf, the guy is an angel, no wonder Mr. Suppa-hot is head over heels,” Baek answers.

“Where’s Yeol?” Kyungsoo wonders since the three of them are often having their lunch together.

“He has a meeting with the team, they need to complete their projects for the upcoming play.”

Kyungsoo just hums as a response. He is fascinated by Mr. Kim. There is something about him that radiates mystery, and he likes to find it out. It has been a long time since he didn’t feel this, and he likes it.

“Ehem, I can smell something fishy the way you smile Mr. Do, tell,” Baek interrupts his thought.

“God Baek, when was the last time you gave me peace?” he rolls his eyes and finishes his food.

“None that I can think of and I am not planning to grant you any peace, especially your face screams something, now tell me,” Baek watched him intently.

He sighs heavily, he knows he can’t keep secrets with his annoying best friends. “I was just thinking about Mr. Kim.”

He saw Baek lift his brow, however; he didn’t interrupt; it motivates him to proceed. “I know it’s kind of strange but there is something in him I want to know more,” Kyungsoo ducks his head waiting for Baek to crack up but to his awe, he hears nothing. He instantly perks up and finds his best friend seriously gazing at him.

“Soo”

Kyungsoo startled, only a few are calling him Soo, and he already buried the name a long time ago, after what happened to him and Yifan.

“Byun Baekyun,” he replied the minute he recovered. He was mad but confused. Baek deliberately reaches for his hand and presses lightly.

“You and Yifan got to know each other before I came to your life Soo, but I’m telling you this is how you make me feel when you are telling me how in love you are with that asshole.”

“Baek –

“I’m happy that finally after two years somebody caught your attention but Soo… if you haven’t fixed yourself yet, then please don’t.”

“How can you be so sure that I haven’t yet finished with him?” he drags his hand and directs his attention to his empty plate.

Baek leans to the table. “Babe, isn’t it obvious? Let me clarify then, first, you can’t say his name.” He is counting using his fingers. “Second, you don’t want to hear his name, third, if you hear his name painful memories fill your head and lastly you haven’t got laid in two years, I didn’t even see you try. God! have mercy on your hands,” Baek this time rolls his eyes on him.

“You don’t have to be harsh,” he answers, realizing that it is all true. “I’m just beginning to consider Yeol’s idea of –

“No, you will not, arghhh… I will kill Park Chanyeol once I see him. How come he is feeding you this dumb idea,” Baek furiously slams the table.

“Don’t be so dramatic Baek, hookups I guess might help me move on, you know,” he murmurs.

“I want you to have a serious relationship Mr. Do not just hookups and tell me, Yeol has been feeding you this idea for months and you are reconsidering this now because…?”

“What if I tell you I am honestly curious about Mr. Kim?” He challenged him.

“Hmmm?”

“Come on Baek, you just said I haven’t even tried in two fucking years and so maybe this time it works.”

“Mr. Do, you will be the death of me,” Baek surrenders. “This guy might be a married man or some weirdo.”

“Baek, you’re exaggerating things, okay? Just relax, nothing bad will happen.”

Baek looks at him and shakes his head. The best thing he didn’t comment on.

=============

Jongin admitted that his first day was nerve-wracking, especially his first subject this morning. Students are discreetly laughing, though he didn’t feel offended. It worries him a lot during the 2-hours session. But one person captured his attention. At first, he believed the student was just trying to be attentive, but he was checking him out. Frankly, he got rattled and so he ended up peering at the guy. He saw how red the guy was since he had fair skin; he was short by the look of it, and he was cute though. Jongin smiles by the thought of it, it’s been a long time he didn’t feel such a thing. He thinks he is too old for this kind of stuff, however, he can’t resist and it feels good knowing that someone checks him out.

“Mind sharing it?” Junmyeon interrupts him.

“Nothing, I just remembered something,” Jongin startled, trying to hide his face with papers because he knows he is blushing.

“Something or someone?” Junmyeon teases him more.

“Something, okay?” he tried acting mad.

“I haven’t seen you in a while Kim but I know how you get mad so don’t pull that act on me.”

Jongin stands up fixing his bag getting ready to leave, Junmyeon does the same and they continue having their chat while walking towards the parking area.

“So, how was your first day?”

“Better than I expected, however something weird happened though, students were laughing earlier when I met them,” he confessed. To his surprise, Junmyeon boisterously laughs beside him. He got confused and was about to leave when Junmyeon grabs his bag.

“Can you listen to me first before you get mad.”

Jongin stops and faces him. He doesn’t have time for whatever nonsense Junmyeon is about to tell him.

“Okay, when students hear that the school will have a new prof everyone was excited, and they were expecting to have it...” He trailed his eyes on Jongin’s while he continued talking. “...hot, sexy, and young professor. I can’t blame them since Mew, the old prof set the standard high,” Junmyeon explains.

“So, they were laughing because they ended up having an old-fashioned prof?” Jongin states. To be honest, it doesn’t concern him. He continues approaching his car when Junmyeon speaks again.

“How’s Krystal?” Jongin hears the cautiousness from Junmyeon’s voice. It’s not a sensitive matter anymore, but if anyone knows how fucked up his marriage is, it’s Junmyeon.

“Same old buddy, nothing’s changed,” he answered back dryly.

“Hmmm… well, there’s a small bar a few minutes away from here, we can meet there some other time,” Junmyeon playfully retorts.

“Thanks, as always, Myeon,” he sincerely smiles and gives his buddy a tight hug before climbing to his car.

“See you tomorrow, drive safely.” That was Junmyeon’s last word before he hit the road.

=============

Here he is, Jongin, sitting alone in the bar.

He spent his time over beer since no one’s home. Krystal left a terse letter saying she will be away for a 3-day training. What’s new? It doesn’t matter anyway if she’s home or not since they are not in acceptable terms. It’s been a while now, too long to remember. They had been together for 10 miserable years; he got Krystal pregnant when they were in college, both attended a house party, they got drunk and it happened. Their families married them, Jongin doesn’t have a choice but to accept it. They were okay at the beginning. Well, that’s what he tried to believe, especially when Hee-young, their daughter, was born. Hee-young, for him, was everything and the only bundle of joy in his married life.

But things didn’t go well. They took away his happiness from him when Hee-young got sick when she was 3. It was a lengthy battle and he almost lost himself when he lost her. He was in grief even after 7 years had passed. He can’t blame anyone, including Krystal because partly it was his fault. He failed to be a husband to Krystal; he didn’t care even if she was out partying during his pregnancy. It was late for him to realize that he wanted to work things right; he lost his only chance; he lost his family, and he lost his wife. Much as they want to call their marriage off no one dare to because for them this is the only way to pay for their mistakes.

It has been 7 long years, and Jongin seeks attention. He craves to feel that somebody wants him. He is lonely and as a man he also has needs; he is so tired of watching porn and silently jerking off himself.

Jongin didn’t notice the time. He can’t count how many glasses of beer he consumes. All he can feel is his dizziness, fuck, he’s drunk. He somewhat stood and sways through a crowd of people, he can see a couple making out and it’s not helping him at all. He heaves a sigh to release his frustration. Damn, children! He is finally outside when he bumped someone causing him to lose his balance, luckily the guy catches and steadies him.

“Mr. Kim?” he hears the guy call his name. He tried looking at him through his blurry vision.

“Oh, cute guy,” he blurts out, the guy laughs, and it was too late for him to realize what he said.

“I didn’t expect you to be this vocal Mr. Kim,” the guy reacts. He smiles at him and damns, even in his current state he can see how gorgeous he is in a simple shirt paired with tight black jeans.

“Leaving so soon Sir...?” There is a hint of mischievousness in his gaze. “...the night is still young,” he continues. Jongin was enthralled by those eyes, it’s round, big, and innocent, however, there is also a hint of despair and yearning? He is not sure of it. Jongin didn’t move. His eyes are all over the guy’s face, he can’t help but stare at his lips, fuck, his lips–wet and plump? They are so close that they can feel each other’s breath. Jongin is too drunk to think straight, he gradually tugs him and leans closer until their lips meet. He felt the guy stiffens but just for a split second, he didn’t stop. He pulls him even closer, if it’s possible, and devours his lips. He is so frustrated he craved this for so long, the guy is kissing him back. Is he just as desperate as him?

“Wanna go someplace private?” Jongin asks if he's not in a fit state to think things properly. He needed this, that's all he can think of.

“Thought you wouldn’t ask,” the guy replied.

=============

“Name?” Jongin asks while busy nipping the guys’ neck.

“K-kyungsoo,” he responded in between his pants and stifled a moan. He looked so erotic in his tousled hair and wet lips.

On their way home, Kyungsoo offers his apartment. Jongin didn’t bother asking. He mentally thanks to the guy because even though he is not okay with Krystal, he doesn’t want to bring him home.

“Uhmmm…”

Jongin successfully removes the other’s shirt and throws it on the floor, he didn’t waste time he dives in and sucks his nipple while toying the other with his finger. Shit, he is so horny that he thinks he wouldn’t last any minute. However, he wants tonight to be good. It’s been ages and damn he almost forgets how to do it. Jongin had a fair share of casual relationships, men or women, he had both, however; he enjoyed doing it with men.

“Moan… moan for me,” Jongin loves to be told how his partner feels, it adds pleasures. “Tell me how you feel, I want you to tell me how good it is to be fuck by me,” he added. Kyungsoo comply, he can’t bear the sensation, it’s been a long time, and he is equally horny as fuck. He wants Mr. Kim to go rough on him. He pulled him up and stared.

“Fuck me, and don’t dare go soft on me Mr. Kim, I want it hard,” Kyungsoo demanded.

Jongin almost loses his shit, he can’t help cursing as he feels his dick twisted. This guy can be the death of him, he kisses him desperately. The guy responds as equally eager as him. They didn’t waste time; they hurriedly removed all their clothes and pulled each other for another kiss.

=============

Kyungsoo wakes up with an aching body. Last night was rough. He felt sore all over but feels so damn good at the same time. He has morning class, but he doesn’t want to move yet; he stared at the ceiling, judging how stupid of him to had sex with his professor. All he wanted to do last night was relax and have fun with Baek and Yeol, but guess he ended having fun with someone else. He closes his eyes. When he saw Mr. Kim last night, he realized he wanted him. It was good–no–amazing, fucking amazing. He felt so alive. The touches, the grip, the way their body moves, the sound of their wet skin, whispered words, and the burning sensation every time he thrust. God! Mr. Kim’s appearance doesn’t do justice on how much of a sex god he is. By the thought of it, Kyungsoo feels it again, the arousal. He palms his half-hard dick. He shut his eyes harder and tried to remember how Mr. Kim claimed him last night.

“Argh!” he utters, giving a hard grip while his other hand is busy toying his nipples. He arcs his body and begins to pants, he tugs faster trying to reach his climax. He moans loudly, toes curls and mouth slightly parted, he can feel the familiar sensation. Few more seconds Kyungsoo shot white ropes all over his hand, still staring at the ceiling attempting to calm himself. He realized how fucked up he is!

=============

Jongin fidgeting while having his lecture. Lucky for him, Kyungsoo didn’t attend his class. He initially planned not to work today, but this is his second day and he doesn’t want to give a terrible impression to the University. Jongin rushed home the moment he realizes how stupid he was last night. He allows himself to get drunk and had sex with his student; he fucked up big time! However, despite his dilemma, he can’t deny how fuckin amazing it was with Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was peacefully sleeping when he left the apartment and Jongin can’t deny how beautiful he is, he can still feel the warmth of his skin, the tingling sensation when they kiss and god knows how he wanted to do it all over again. But how? He is a married man for God’s sake, he can’t just fuck around, and last night was a mistake. It shouldn’t happen again. He sighs heavily, hoping it will somehow lessen his headache.

Jongin needed a distraction, he stayed for a while keeping himself busy with paperwork, his first subject just ended. He failed to notice the opening-closing of the door. Twenty minutes, he gets up, giving himself enough time to proceed to his next class. He carefully collects his stuff scattered on his desk when he finally notices the man sitting near the door.

“Jesus Christ!!” he startled, causing him to drop his belongings on the floor, it genuinely scared the shit out of him.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry Mr. Kim, I didn’t mean to scare you,” the guy hurriedly apologized and picked up his stuff. Jongin is dumbfounded, it’s Kyungsoo, and he looks different. Did he dye his hair? It was not like that this morning.

Jongin stood still, eyes not leaving him. Last night’s scenarios are running on his mind and kneeling in front of him is complete torture. He steps back causing the guy to look up and Jongin’s mind goes haywire, Kyungsoo looks so hot in his red hair and the pull-up style accentuates his beautiful face. They are gazing at each other, Kyungsoo stands without looking away, he places the paper back into the desk and slowly moves toward him.

“Don’t, please!” Jongin moves away before Kyungsoo can touch him, he doesn’t trust himself anymore.

He needed to clear things out, it’s the right thing to do.

“Look, what happened last night was a mistake. I was drunk. It was not an excuse, but shit happens,” Jongin explained. “Let’s just forget about it, okay?” he continues. He mentally prays that the guy will just leave it as if nothing happened.

He didn’t receive a response, Kyungsoo was staring at him, more on challenging him.

“What if I won’t?” he said, a smugness on his face and continued approaching him.

“I’m your prof -

“... and so?” Kyungsoo cuts him off, he’s getting nearer.

“I’m marr-

“... I know” he butts in, voice stern. He can see pain through his eyes, but it quickly disappears. He finally stood in front of Jongin.

“Just - just fuck, please?” Jongin doesn’t know what he was saying, he doesn’t know what he is pleased for.

“Please what?” Kyungsoo said above a whisper. His voice sends a shiver down Jongin’s spine, and he is about to lose his shit. Kyungsoo started to unbuckle his belt.

“Tell me to stop and I will,” he dares. Jongin closes his eyes, weighing things.  _ Fuck! _

“I only got fifteen minutes left,” the only thing he says.

“Give me five then, don’t worry I locked the door,” he said before finally getting on his knees.

=============

Jongin is well aware of how dangerous this situation he is in. He always questioned himself on how the fuck he got into this. He is a calm person who always considers what is right or wrong, but with Kyungsoo he ended up throwing away his morals. Krystal, at home, looks puzzled every time he arrives late from work but he shrugs it. Jongin knows that Krystal is playing the same game. He had known it for years now; it pained him at first, but he got used to it. He didn’t bother confronting his wife because he knows it will end up useless. If he is a man in need, Krystal likewise is the same.

It’s been three months, Kyungsoo is nothing but a person Jongin prayed for. They are in a casual relationship. No matter how tired he pushes Kyungsoo, the guy is stubborn. Who he is to say no when this is all he longs for? They spend most of their free time at Kyungsoo’s apartment - cooking, studying together, playing games and the sex is good. Kyungsoo is adventurous in bed, Jongin always keeps up on him - not that he is complaining. He even tried changing his fashion. He wants to look attractive to Kyungsoo. They act normal at school while they bang each other when no one is around. Jongin sometimes finds food at his desk with a note. Jumnyeon side-eye him but not commenting.

=============

“Mr. Kim,” Jongin raises his head upon hearing his name. “Someone is looking for you outside.”

Jongin wonders who that might be. He smiled at his colleague and hurriedly went outside. He was busy grading papers and waiting for Kyungsoo to arrive. The guy messages him earlier to drop by, saying he has a surprise for him. He halts upon seeing Krystal, this is the first time she visits him.

“What are you doing here?” irate laced in his voice, it drives him mad thinking Kyungsoo might see them.

“What’s with the face? Aren’t you happy that your wife is visiting you?” Krystal sarcastically responds.

He exhales.

“What do you want?”

“Mom arrived yesterday, and she invited us for dinner”.

“When?”

“Tonight at 7.”

He exhales again, Mrs. Jung is nothing but a kind woman. There is no reason for him to decline the invitation. She was a mother to him more than his own, especially when they lost Hee-young.

“I’ll be there, just send me the location,” he answers.

“mkay, here!” Krystal handed him a bag. He got curious, so he took it and pecked. “I thought I should bring you lunch.”

Surprised was an understatement, Jongin stares at Krystal. It’s awkward, but it feels nice. He clears his throat, breaking the tension, and utters thank you. Jongin didn’t expect Krystal to move and tip-toed for a kiss. He stood still, eyes open. It was just a peck. He does not understand what Krystal is up to.

“I should go now, enjoy your lunch.” Krystal didn’t wait for his response and walked past him. Still dazed of what just happened, Jongin affixes his eyes to Krystal until it landed to the guy standing - not far - with lunch on hand. Kyungsoo is staring, and he runs off.  _ Shit! _

=============

It was just supposed to be a distraction. Feelings shouldn’t get involved because it always ends up destroying him, but what is this he is feeling now? He planned on using Mr. Kim to forget Yifan, not to put himself into another headache. Seeing them together shouldn’t matter. Jongin is a married man who he’s well aware of it but he can’t help it. Was he jealous? No! It can’t be. He knows where he stands; they are nothing but a pastime, a fuck buddy. Why should it pain him? Kyungsoo heaved out a sigh. He mentally convinces himself that it is nothing.

“If you won’t answer that call then fucking turn it off!” it was Baek. They were on the university grounds, they just finished their class and were waiting for Yeol to go home. His phone rings for a hundred times now, Jongin keeps calling him. He reaches for his phone and switches it off - again with a heavy sigh.

“What is wrong with you?” Baek can’t help it anymore. His best friend acted weird during lunchtime.

“Nothing”

“It seems like nothing, you can te -

“I said nothing, Baek,” he snaps.

Baek didn’t pry more. He keeps silent and backs unto playing his phone.

Kyungsoo feels guilty.

“I’m sorry, you know I didn’t mean it.” Baek didn’t answer. “Baek, not today please?” he begs. Still no response. He reaches but stops when he talks.

“You changed,” he responded, still playing his phone but wearily laced in his voice.

Kyungsoo knitted eyebrows, he seems not understanding what Baek is saying. Baek switches off his phone and looks at him.

“I know you’re happy for the past months, you are nothing but a ball of sunshine, and believe me when I say that I am happy too but please be careful all right?”

Kyungsoo gulps.

“Is Mr. Kim still a distraction? Baek added, - or?

“Yes,” he rushed. “What are you even thinking, Baek? I am happy because I manage not to think much of Yifan anymore,” but he lied. He can’t even look him straight in the eyes. He knows his best friend didn’t buy it but decided not to argue.

“That’s good then,” Baek said before going back to his phone.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes. He shouldn’t stress himself that much.

=============

Kyungsoo slept after long hours of spinning in his bed but disturbed by a loud knock.

“1 am a piece of shit!” he mumbles. He didn’t bother checking, all he wanted was to shower the person with an earful of a curse.

“WHAT THE -

He didn’t finish his rant, Jongin steps in and grabs him into a heated kiss. He lifts him and slams into the door. He instinctively wraps his legs around Jongin’s waist. He can taste the beer in his mouth, but instead of moving away, Kyungsoo finds himself aroused. He kissed back eagerly, all his dilemma from earlier washes away. Kyungsoo can feel the warmth of Jongin’s body through their clothes, he misses him, there is nothing he wants to do now but to please the man.

“J-jongin” they are on a first-name basis when alone. The professor started thrusting. He can feel how hard they are.

“Ahh, shit! Bed now!” Jongin complied.

Jongin tosses him on the bed, the man starting to remove his clothes.  _ Damn!  _ He looked so hot in a suit. His eyes travel from his face to his broad shoulder down to his well-defined abs and obvious bulge. Jongin climbed into the bed and pushed Kyungsoo hard, pinning his arms over his head. Jongin is mad, Kyungsoo can see it in his eyes and he thinks this will be a rough night. Jongin almost tears his shirt, his all over him marking his skin, it’s painful but he didn’t stop him. He closes his eyes, feeling Jongin’s hard grip. It will bruise tomorrow, but he didn’t mind. Jongin removes his shorts and spreads his legs as wide as possible, he gasps when one finger penetrates him. He shed tears when he felt the second but didn’t move. He can take it. It felt sore, Jongin is scissoring him raw but a loud sob escapes when the third finger comes in, Jongin abruptly stops and moves back, face shocked!

“Kyungsoo? God! I’m sorry,” he blurts out.

Kyungsoo comes into realization. Here he goes again, allowing people to hurt him, to manipulate him. Didn’t he learn his lesson? Why does he always end up hurting himself? Jongin pulls him into a tight hug and whispers sorry. Kyungsoo let himself drown into Jongin’s warmth. He wanted to feel him, touched by him to make sure he was with him. This is the first time in two years that he felt afraid of losing someone. He can’t deny his feelings anymore, he is falling harder than he could imagine. He slowly detached and looked at Jongin.

“Hey!, you didn’t hurt me okay?” he whispers. Jongin stares at him, he can see regrets in his eyes. “Just kiss me, please?” he smiles to soothe him.

Jongin leans forward and damps a soft kiss on his lips then moves back a little, his eyes fixed on him, then he leans again this time pressing it harder, their lips fit perfectly together, they fall into the rhythm and sighs in contentment. Jongin is giving him so many feelings right now. Why does he stare at him as if he is the most vulnerable thing in this world? Is it just the alcohol in him or maybe, just maybe, Jongin feels the same? He mentally prays that it’s the latter.

=============

It’s past 2 am but they are still wide awake, Kyungsoo uses Jongin’s arm as a pillow, he likes them cuddling. Jongin caressing his hair. It feels good. They didn’t do it tonight after Jongin kissed him earlier he asked if they could cuddle. Jongin can be tough outside, but he is such a baby when you get to know him. He smiles at it.

“Why are you smiling?” Jongin asks.

“I didn’t know you like to cuddle,” he teases.

“There are a lot of things you didn’t know about me,” he replied.

“Hmmm...”

They fall in comfortable silence until Jongin speaks again.

“Don’t do it again, you can’t just leave me like that.” He sounds so vulnerable.

Kyungsoo knew better not to fall, but this Jongin beside him is not helping him at all.

“I’m sorry, it was a childish act. I should have known better.” Jongin pulls him tighter, is he afraid of losing him too? He pushes the idea at the back of his mind, Jongin is with him and all he wants is to savor the moment. He keeps on drawing imaginary circles on Jongin’s abs, he enjoys touching it. “Why are you in a suit tonight?” he is curious. Jongin hesitates but responds. “I had dinner with my mother-in-law.”

Kyungsoo stayed silent and regretted asking.

“It's the weekend, let’s go somewhere else, try to get some sleep now, okay?” Jongin says.

“Huh?” Kyungsoo stupidly reacts.

“No questions, it’s a surprise okay?” he sounds excited.

“But -

“No buts, no ifs, just trust me on this.” There it is again. The way he looks at him, he tries to calm his raging heart.

“Are you trying to make me fall for you Mr. Kim?” he jokes.

“Is it working?”

Kyungsoo gulps, he didn’t expect him to answer like that. No, this isn’t real!

“You wish,” he answers, pinching him in the stomach. Jongin flinches and laughs, the sounds of it don’t help Kyungsoo’s confused mind.

=============

Jongin is still awake, he gawks at Kyungsoo and smiles when he hears him lightly snoring. He was restless the entire dinner, his mind wandered to Kyungsoo, the guy didn’t pick up his calls and returned his messages. The dinner ended later than he expected, aside from his mother-in-law, few of Krystal’s cousins were there. They went to have a drink but ditched them after hours of drinking and went directly to Kyungsoo. He is genuinely sorry for his action earlier all he can think of is the possibility of losing Kyungsoo. There is no turning back now, Jongin finally admitted to himself, he likes Kyungsoo. He thought he was just in love with someone but what happened this afternoon makes him realize everything. But does Kyungsoo feel the same way? If yes, does he deserve him? Jongin sighs, why does everything seem so complicated?

=============

Jongin surprises him with a weekend getaway, they traveled almost 3 hours to reach their destination. Kyungsoo meets Jongin's friends, Lay, and Sehun, who owns the resthouse. He was hesitant but Jongin re-assure him they were his trusted buddies. Their weekend went well, it is their last night; they need to travel tomorrow morning to catch up with their classes. Few more days and the winter break is coming. Finally, he will get to take a long rest. They had a plan on skiing earlier but the snow is pouring heavily so they stayed. Kyungsoo is sitting on the floor near the fireplace when he feels Sehun sits beside him, he is intimidating in some ways. He handed him a bottle of beer.

“I’ve always wanted him to be happy,” Sehun speaks. He didn’t have to guess who he was referring to. “It’s been so long I didn’t see him smile like that, it’s so refreshing to see”. Kyungsoo smiles, he knows how genuinely lucky Jongin is right now. He shakes his head when he hears Jongin and Lay buckets. They are preparing their dinner.

“You like him,” Sehun is now looking at him, it wasn’t a question, it’s a statement.

He pauses, he looks at Sehun and then to Jongin.

“I don’t know if he feels the same way too,” he honestly responds and drinks his beer. He doesn’t know why he is being honest with Sehun, but by instinct, he knows that he can trust the guy.

“You are both idiots.” Kyungsoo laughs at it.

Even though they feel the same way, does it matter? He knows that Jongin will never be his. So as long as he has him, he will make the most out of it.

“I and Lay, especially Jumnyeon, Mr. Kim. I suppose you know him?” Sehun asks him. He nodded. He knows that both Kims are the closest during college. “We witnessed how Jongin suffered over the last ten years, imagine, ten fucking years,” he added.

“How bad was it?” he nervously asks, they never talk about his marriage life, Kyungsoo doesn’t think he wanted to know. He can see the sadness in Sehun’s eyes.

“He was the happiest when Hee-young came,” Sehun continued while drinking his beer. He never heard the name before, but he didn’t interrupt. Kyungsoo chest tightens while listening to Sehun. He knows that Jongin’s marriage is not in acceptable terms, but knowing how lonely he is and how he loses his daughter was beyond painful. He carries all the burdens since Krystal went to the USA but returned after a few months.

Sehun paused and looked at him seriously.

“He likes you Kyungsoo, I know you can feel it. Whatever it is you are feeling right now let him know, he is not good at reading emotions more so, he is not good at sharing his. Nothing will happen unless one of you makes a move.”

“You realize that he’s married, right?” Kyungsoo sadly replied.

“You realize that you two fucks for months now, right?” Sehun casually states. Kyungsoo looks scandalized upon hearing Sehun. This guy is a lowkey bitch. “What I’m trying to say here is don't give up on him, he needs you more than anything.”

Kyungsoo weary, though they might feel the same way, it will not be easy for them. Even if Jongin chooses him, it will be a hard battle.

Kyungsoo looks at Sehun who’s smiling looking at the two guys playfully punching each other.

“I admire your love for him.” Sehun chuckles upon hearing it but decided not to respond.

=============

“Hey, are you busy on Friday?” Kyungsoo asks Jongin. He was leaning on his chest. They are cozily sitting on the couch watching movies at Kyungsoo’s apartment. Jongin didn’t remember having an appointment, so he said he is free. Kyungsoo excitedly pushes himself up to plant a kiss on his jaw, his eyes crinkle from smiling.

“Mind telling me what’s so exciting about this Friday?” Jongin can’t help it but feel giddy.

“It’s a surprise, Mr. Kim, I want you to be here at 6 pm, okay? Don’t be late,” he demanded.

“Do I need to bring anything?”

Kyungsoo twisted to face him. He looks so soft and beautiful, Jongin can’t help but steal a kiss on his nose. He smiled widely and returned the kiss. A moment like this always gives Jongin hope that maybe things will be just fine. He’s not dumb, he knows Kyungsoo feels the same, but he is also not stupid to own Kyungsoo when in return he can’t give himself fully to him, the guy deserves better.

“Just be there, that’s enough for me,” he said after some time.

Jongin nodded, he will be there.

=============

Kyungsoo is excited, he still has thirty minutes left. He glances at the door. Any minute now Jongin will arrive. Kyungsoo can still hear Sehun’s voice “nothing will happen if no one makes a move”. He is ready now, in fact, he sorts out his feelings long before but doesn’t want to admit it. But after talking to Sehun, he realized that Jongin’s happiness matters the most.

Ten more minutes, Kyungsoo wearily glances the door, Jongin is always early and if he’s running late, he makes sure to either call or sends him a message.

He breathes, he will be here, he thinks.

Thirty minutes past six, Kyungsoo is holding his phone tightly. He waited for more, Jongin promised to come so he would.

Kyungsoo starts to panic when the clock hits seven, and Jongin never ditches him. He dialed his number. But it’s out of reach. He tried several times, but still the same. He panics. What if something bad happens to him? Kyungsoo feels like crying, he is pacing back and forth into the living room; he is trembling, and he needs to see Jongin. He is about to get this car key when he hears a knock at the door, he hurriedly runs and opens it. His worries turned into anger when he saw Jongin standing smiling at him, how can he smile when he’s worried this entire time. He turned his back and said nothing. Jongin pulls him into a hug. He stood still even though he missed him.

“Hey, listen I’m sorry, they caught me up in an emergency Krys -

Kyungsoo cuts him off and pushes him hard, he can see the shock in his face but he can’t help it, his anger is consuming him.

“Seriously? I waited for an hour and you are telling me you are with her? You didn’t even bother sending me a goddamn message?” Kyungsoo can’t take it anymore, he is shaking in anger.

“Look, I didn’t forget about tonight it’s just that -

“It’s just that what? Priority first before anything else, right?” Kyungsoo cuts him off again. He just wants to let it all out.

Jongin is tired. He got an emergency and did his best to come as soon as he could. He didn’t expect Kyungsoo to act like this, and honestly, he does not understand how to deal with an angry Kyungsoo. He never sees him get mad before. He wasn't wrong; he came expecting that he can make it up to him but here they are.

“Where is this coming from?” Jongin asks, he is so confused, he needed to know his reasons. He tries reaching him but the guy shoves him again. “I am here now, okay? What else do you want?”

Kyungsoo didn’t respond, instead he swiveled and walked into the kitchen. His patient is getting thinner. He walks fast and pulls his wrist but abruptly stops when he sees him in tears. His chest tightens seeing him like this, he drags him closer and brings him into a hug. The best thing he let him. He tightens his hug, hoping that Kyungsoo will feel how sorry he is for not coming on time. He focuses on the surroundings and lands his eyes on the table; it is perfectly arranged with candlelight and his favorite dishes. After some time, Kyungsoo slowly moves away and goes to sit on the dining table. He followed and sat on the opposite side. His eyes affix to him, he is still not talking but at least he stops crying. No one dares to talk, they fall into an uncomfortable silence, Jongin is wondering what’s the occasion and why Kyungsoo seems so disturbed.

Kyungsoo is aware of how childish he is, but for once he wants to be selfish. He knows he will never be Jongin’s priority, however, he can’t help hoping that maybe Jongin will acknowledge his presence. He can hear his heart shattered in pieces, again, for the second time around he will lose the person he learns to like - no - love for a brief period. But he will fight for it, no way that Jongin doesn’t feel the same, his not numb he knows the feeling is mutual. Jongin stares at him, he looks confused and remorseful, he sadly smiles. He needed to let it all out if it meant losing Jongin at the end of the night then be it, he just wanted to be honest once in for all.

“I come from a broken family,” he started, voice soft. Jongin is looking at him - confused but determined to listen. “My mom filed a divorce when she found out that dad has a mistress, he chose her over us. I witnessed how mom cried and almost killed herself. She always questioned herself of what went wrong, or isn’t we enough? I was too young back then to understand what my father did, but I hated him and his woman.” Kyungsoo chuckles and begins tearing up again. “Then Yifan happened,” he added.

“I thought he was the one, so I let him dominate me, I was so naïve believing that somehow a happy ending exists, but he ended up dumping me for Luhan.”

Jongin didn’t respond, he was just staring at him, face blank. He reaches for his hand and squeezes it lightly. Kyungsoo gathered all his strength before continuing.

“All I wished is to have someone who will choose me, who will be there and not leave me. I’m tired of loving and trusting people, but then you came. Isn’t it ironic? That I became the person I hated the most?” tears running down his face, blurring his vision. “You make me feel so special, that I am worthy enough to be loved, that’s why I gambled even though this is a lost battle. That I will end up... losing you,” he clenches his hands and slowly brings it to his trembling lips.

“That I will never be the one,” this time Kyungsoo sobs, he can’t help the pain creeping inside him. Just the thought of not having Jongin anymore makes him insane.

“I’m sorry if you have to see me like this but I am never sorry for what I am feeling for you,” he longingly stares at him for a few seconds. “Believe me when I say I like - no - I love you, Mr. Kim,” finally he said it and it feels good expressing it to the person you truly love.

Still receiving no response from the man, he panics but doesn't show it. What if Jongin disgusted them by being officially together? He carefully looks at him, figuring what the other is thinking. He grasps and dull pain in his chest when the professor slowly retreats his hands.  _ Please don’t! _

“I’m sorry,” he hears him utter. What is he sorry for? Kyungsoo doesn’t get it. He waits for Jongin to continue, but the man ducks his head and stays silent. He deserves an explanation.

“What do you mean?” His voice started to shake.

“This shouldn’t end up like this -

“That’s bullshit Jongin!” he angrily stands, slamming the table.

“Don’t lie to me, we both know how we feel and none of it is fake.”

“Kyungsoo,” voice soft. “You are making this hard for us, this will not work. You know too well that I can’t leave Krystal.”

It hits him, but he’s not done fighting. Doesn’t matter if he looks desperate.

“So you are sacrificing your happiness? I can treat you better than her. I can give you my all, why can’t you see it?”

Jongin stands and walks towards him, he can see the sadness, the anger, and frustration written all over his face.

Jongin gathered all his strength not to kiss the life out of Kyungsoo, God knows how happy he is right now hearing those words from him. He stresses himself too much, thinking maybe the guy comes into the realization that they should stop. He is looking at him, asking to be loved. Can Jongin be selfish enough to own him but unable to give himself fully in return? Can he bear looking at hurtful Kyungsoo every time he goes home to Krystal? Loving someone means giving them your all and Jongin knows he cannot do so.

_ God! _ He loves the guy. Why do they have to meet at the wrong time? The universe must hate him so much. There is nothing he won’t do to make the guy happy, but he needs to decide he can’t be selfish. Jongin doesn’t know that he can love someone this much, he thought this only happens in dramas but here he is standing in front of the guy he learned to love but about loss.

Kyungsoo will hate him, but he has to do it. He needed to!

Looking at Kyungsoo brings out all the memories they had shared. Yes, he is right, none of it is fake. He had been honest with his feelings the whole time and it hurts so much knowing that he will lose the only person who gives him the courage to continue living. This is for the better, this for Kyungsoo!

“Let’s stop this.” Jongin needed to maintain the facade.

“No, no, no, you can’t say that Jongin,” he sobs louder. His heart is breaking watching the guy.

“Kyungsoo, don’t make this hard for us, accept that none of this is real.” Words are like venom to Jongin’s mouth, he wants to take it all back.  _ This is for him! _

“You’re lying! Why are you doing this? I’ll do everything for you, just stay Jongin. Please?” Kyungsoo is a mess. He is holding him tight, afraid of being left alone.

He forces the guy to look at him. 

“Let’s not make things worse, Kyungsoo, just accept this okay? You’ll be fine.”

Kyungsoo looks so devastated, and he hates himself for doing this. But he doesn’t deserve him, this is for the better.

There was a pregnant silence between them, however, Kyungsoo was intensely staring at him. Tears are still running down his cheeks. How he wanted to hug the guy and say he’s sorry. He will hope that someday his student will forgive him.

“I still believe you like me somehow, Jongin...” he said after an agonizing silence. “...but if this is what you want then be it, it hurts, but you won’t break me.”

He walks towards the door and opens it widely. This is it, Jongin tries to hold his tears, Kyungsoo looks so different now, he stops crying. He will never break Kyungsoo, but him? It breaks him, it hurts, can he still take back all that he said? The moment he steps outside he knows it’s officially over. Kyungsoo didn’t spare him a glance when he stood before him. He wanted to reach him but decided not to. “I love you” the words he wanted to say but keep it to himself instead he mutters “I’m sorry” and then walks away. He hears the door close and frees his tears. Losing Kyungsoo is like losing Hee-young, and he doesn’t know if he can handle the pain. How can fate be so cruel to him? What did he do to deserve this?

=============

Kyungsoo spent his Christmas and New Year with Baek and Yeol. They are in Tokyo, Japan. He didn’t go home since his mom and older brother were in New York for vacation. Both men are his strength for the past month, he owes them a lot. He remembered calling Baekhyun that night. He rarely cries, not even that hard when he finds out about Yifan and Luhan. It was the first time Baek saw him wasted and devastated. His best friend even blamed himself as he failed to protect him, but what happened to him was all his fault. He is still healing; it has just been a month, a good thing winter break came so at least he need not see the professor. With his state, he is not sure if seeing the man is a wonderful idea. He missed him so much, but thinking about how much effort Baek and Yeol are putting to make him smile is enough for him to accept that he and Jongin are nothing but memories.

=============

Kyungsoo thought two months had helped him to forget the professor, but all his efforts turned to waste upon seeing him again. It has been two days after they get back from vacation; he goes grocery shopping but fate has been playing again because of all people. Why does he have to see not only the professor but his wife? Thinking the man didn’t see him, he hurriedly steps back and runs toward his car. It’s so unfair, how can Jongin easily forget him while he is still longing. He promises not to cry anymore but seeing them makes him realized how stupid he was and how Jongin used him for his own sake. Drown by his thoughts, he failed to notice the man running up to him. He got pulled by someone, and by instinct, he threw his bag towards the culprit. The man groans, holding his arms; he hisses in pain. Kyungsoo stood still. What the actual fuck is Jongin doing in front of him?

“Hi”

The audacity of this man to talk to him. He picks up his bag and turns away without saying a word.

“Kyungsoo, c-can we talk?”  _ Jesus! _ What did Jongin want from him? This is exhausting!

“Kyung -

“What do you want Mr. Kim?” voice as cold as ice. He opens his car door but slams back by the professor.

“What the fuck? Are you insane? What do you want from me?”He turns and pushes him. Being this close to the man is torture. How he misses him so much, but he should learn by now, Jongin won’t fool him anymore.

“Listen -

“You listen to me Mr. Kim, I have nothing to do with you anymore and I don’t fucking care about whatever bullshit you gonna say. Leave me alone so fuck off.”

Kyungsoo is acting tough, but he is on the verge of throwing himself to the man. Noticing how he loses weight pains him. No! This isn’t right, he needs to go now before doing things he might regret later.

He hops to his car but to his surprise, Jongin runs in front of his car determined to stop him. Why did he didn’t notice how stubborn this man is? He steps out.

“6 pm tomorrow, the same place, I will wait. I will wait for you, Kyungsoo.”

Hearing his soft voice saying his name feels so good. Jongin moves aside to give him the way, it takes a few good seconds for him to realize how pathetic he is staring at him. He hurriedly closes the door and drives away.

=============

Jongin is all he ever thinks of throughout the night, no matter how he forces himself not to get involved with him anymore, he just can’t. The heart knows what it wants.

So here he is, standing at the corner near the coffee shop, pacing back and forth. He remembered driving straight to his best friend’s apartment yesterday after seeing Jongin. No one knows how to comfort him but the guy. Being invited by the man gives him confusion, it’s over so why does Jongin beg for his time? He doesn’t get it. Part of him wanted to ignore it, but who is he fooling?

The professor is sitting near the window, glancing every time the door will open. It’s thirty minutes past nine and he has been standing outside for the past half an hour. The coffee shop closes at ten so they only have thirty minutes to talk. Kyungsoo didn’t expect to see the professor still waiting for him. Is he that serious? But he can’t deny that part of him feels relieved.

=============

It’s almost ten, but there is no sign of Kyungsoo. He promised he will wait and he will no matter what. He is now on his fourth tea; the staff is looking at him but he shrugs it. He is not expecting the guy to arrive anymore, but his heart is telling him to stay. The busiest himself watch their old videos. He can’t help but smile at the memories. He misses his smile, his laugh, especially his squishy cheeks. The guys hate it when he playfully pinches it but lets him, anyway. He snaps when someone drags the chair and sits in front of him, he hurriedly switches off his phone, afraid that the guy might catch him.

“Talk,” Kyungsoo said after a few seconds.

“I want to apologize -

“Don’t waste my time, Mr. Kim, what do you want?”

“I know you hate me -

“Mr. Kim, what do you want? I don’t have time for you -

“I want you back”

“YOU WHA -

“You heard me Kyungsoo, I want you back, you and me together.” The guy didn’t react. He is comically looking at him, then pushes his chair and runs outside.

“Hey! Kyung -

They are making a scene. He picks up all his stuff and chases the guy. How can he walk that fast with his short legs? But he’s determined, no way he will let Kyungsoo away from him, not anymore. He catches his wrist to stop him, but the guy whirls it from his grip.

“Are you not done yet? What else do you want from me!?” he shouted.

“I love you -

“Bullshit!

“I love -

A slap landed into Jongin cheeks, but he can’t feel the pain if this is Kyungsoo’s way to release his emotions then be it.

“I love -

Then another slap.

“Stop! Jongin please stop,” he angrily shouted, tears running down his face. How he hates himself for hurting the person he loves repeatedly. He pulls him into a hug, Kyungsoo is pushing him but unable to until he stops, he grips onto Jongin’s shirt and sobs. He let him. He misses him so much, he promises that this will be the last time he will make him cry.

“I love you, and I’m sorry I was a coward. Please let me in again.” Kyungsoo didn’t respond but buried his face into his neck, enough for him to relieve a sigh. This is enough for him now, he will do everything to win him back, to win his trust. This time he knows Kyungsoo is giving him a second chance, a chance not to waste again.

=============

Four years later

“Daddy Nini,” a small voice echoed, he looked down, seeing a small hand tugging at his pants. He smiled and brought the girl into his arms, she is getting bigger now.

“I told you not to disturb your daddy Hee-young,” it’s Krystal, he looks radiant for the past years. She’s happily looking at them.

“Daddy? Is mommy mad?”

“No baby, mommy will never get mad at you, you are our princess remember?” he coos at the cuteness of the girl.

“Come to mommy, we need to go now.” The girl cheerfully hops into his mommy’s arm.

Krystal is looking at him softly, he can’t help but hug her.

=============

_ “I’m not a dutiful mother to Hee-young but it doesn’t mean I love her less, I carry her for nine months,” Krystal said. Jongin sitting on the coach beer in hand snaps his head, he is not sure if it’s just the alcohol or Krystal is talking to him. _

_ “I’m not blind Jongin, I know you like someone, I never see you being happy and I even got envious because finally, you have found someone,” she continues. _

_ “I want you to follow your heart Jongin, it is never too late, ten years is enough.” _

_ “Why are you saying this?” Jongin finds the courage to ask. _

_ “I may not be a fit wife to you but believe me when I tell you I want you to be happy, I want us to be happy.” _

_ “You already found your happiness so please don’t let it slip away,” she reaches for his hand. “Don’t worry about me, someday I will also find mine.” She smiles sadly, but Jongin sees the sincerity in her eyes. For the first time in a long time, Jongin genuinely smiles at her. _

_ “But he will never forgive me after what I did to him,” he shyly mutters. This is the first time he gets to share his personal life with his wife. He hears her chuckles. _

_ “So I’m right all along. It was him, right? Quite a catch, he’s beautiful, and no need to worry I can tell from those jealous stares that he loves you too.” _

—-

“I’m sorry we can’t stay any longer, Matt is already at the airport.” His ex-wife finally found the man of her life, she met him when she had her vacation to Paris. Hee-young, their baby girl who’s 3 years old is a bundle of joy. Jongin even cried when he found out that Krystal named her after their daughter. The couple didn’t argue when he insisted to be daddy Nini.

“Thank you so much for coming and please send my regards to Matt and please take care of my baby,” he playfully said.

“Come on Jongin, it’s time for you to make your own,” Krystal cheeky replies.

“I doubt if he can even finish one round.” Both snap their heads upon hearing the voice. Krystal boisterously laughs, resulting in Jongin to whine. “So I guess you will do all the work now?”

“Hey! Why so mean?”,Jongin pouts. Such a big baby!

“We need to go, I’ll see you two when we come back.”

Both were gone but they stood still looking at each other. Jongin wraps his arms in his waist to pull him closer, he has never been so content, he will wholeheartedly go through all the pain again if it ends up having the man of his dream. What more can he ask for?

“Sehun and Mr. Kim left already and said they need to pack their stuff for their honeymoon. Baek and Yeol drop the twins at his mother’s. They will be here any minute now.”

“Hmmm…”

“Lay, for God Sake, thought the exhibit is tomorrow, he will run late,” he added.

“I’m so proud of you Jongin,” he is proudly staring at him. He looked more beautiful as the years passed by and he loved him even more day by day.

“I love you so much,” he brings his hands to his lips and smiles when his eyes landed on the silver ring settle on both their fingers.

Kyungsoo tiptoes and gives him a soft kiss on his cheeks. They can’t just make out in an open area with plenty of artists impressed by their husband’s work.

“Should we find out later if your husband can’t finish one round?” Kyungsoo is unable to hold his laughter. Jongin until this day is competitive, God! He can’t wait to go home tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story. Please excuse me for being a wanjaai :)
> 
> It's my first time joining a fest, not a professional writer even. Also, apologize because the last part was rush :( but I had fun writing this.
> 
> Thanks and stay safe everyone!
> 
> TWITTER
> 
> AFF


End file.
